Zdjęcia
by Nerejda
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Petunia nigdy tak naprawdę nie nienawidziła swojej siostry.


**Tytuł oryginału: Photographs  
****Link do oryginału: **patrz profil**  
Autor: **Silver Sailor Ganymede  
**Tłumacz: **Nerejda  
**Zgoda:** jest!  
**Gatunek: **general  
**Oznaczenie wiekowe: **K (za autorką),G  
**Ostrzeżenia: **—  
**Bohaterowi****e****: **Petunia Dursley, Harry Potter  
**Liczba rozdziałó**w**: **1; miniaturka  
**Kanon: **zachowany  
**Beta: **Ell  
**Ostatnia aktualizacja**: 14 października 2010  
**Streszczenie**: Petunia nigdy tak naprawdę nie nienawidziła swojej siostry.  
**Disclaimer: **Opowiadania nie powstały dla odniesienia żadnej korzyści majątkowej, a bohaterowie i elementy świata przedstawionego cyklu należą do jego autorki, Joanne K. Rowling. Wszystko inne jest jednak tworem autorki, Silver Sailor Ganymede, i proszę to uszanować.  
**T/N: **Na Forum Mirriel ten tekst można znaleźć pod tytułem: „Zdjęcia z tamtych lat"  
**T/N2: **Tłumaczenie popełnione dawno temu, ponieważ lubię teksty, które zostawiają mnie z chwilą refleksji… a to jeden z nich. Mam nadzieję, że i wam pozwoli choć na chwilę inaczej spojrzeć na Petunię

* * *

**ZDJĘCIA**

_autorstwa** Silver Sailor Ganymede  
**_

_w tłumaczeniu_**_ Nerejdy_**

* * *

Petunia nie miała odwagi wchodzić do pokoju Harry'ego, gdy wracał na wakacje; była pewna, że ten wybryk natury — nie, żeby kiedykolwiek zwróciła na niego większą uwagę — przekląłby ją, gdyby tylko postawiła tam stopę.

Dzisiejszy dzień był inny tylko dlatego, że znalazła coś na strychu. Coś, co dla niej nie miało większego znaczenia, ale nie niego… dla niego to będzie najbardziej fascynująca rzecz na świecie. Zwykle nie zajmowały ją uczucia siostrzeńca, ale nawet ona wiedziała, że pewnych spraw się nie przeskoczy.

Nie kłopocząc się pukaniem do drzwi — nie widziała w tym większego sensu, skoro kazałby jej wyjść — wkroczyła do pokoju, gdzie chłopak rozsiadł się na parapecie, wpatrzony tymi zielonymi oczami w jakiś odległy punkt. Nawet nie zauważył jej wejścia!

Petunia odchrząknęła, a Harry obrócił się, zaskoczony widokiem ciotki w swoim pokoju. Zaraz też odwrócił wzrok, niezainteresowany jej obecnością, a ona doprawdy nie mogła go za to winić.

Gdy Harry wpatrywał się z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy w okno, Petunia pozwoliła sobie przyjrzeć się bliżej sypialni. Było tu czyściej niż u Dudleya, co zapewne wynikało z faktu, że chłopak mieszkał z nimi tylko przez miesiąc w roku, tak jak teraz. Stosy pergaminów  
i podejrzanie wyglądające książki leżały porozrzucane na biurku, a jeszcze więcej stało ich na regale, tuż obok zdjęć ludzi, których, jak podejrzewała, chłopak nazywał swoimi przyjaciółmi.

Na widok fotografii, na których ludzie poruszali się, jakby to było normalne, mimowolnie przypomniała sobie o siostrze i jej nienormalności. Wstrząśnięta tym, co zauważyła na jednej z nich, poświęciła tej myśli ledwie chwilę. Dwie niezwykle znajome twarze przykuły jej uwagę: chłopak z okropnie rozczochranymi, czarnymi włosami i okularami w okrągłych oprawkach na nosie oraz uśmiechnięta dziewczyna o ognistej czuprynie.

Lily i James, pomyślała, ale zauważyła cienką bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy na czole chłopca oraz głęboki, ciepły odcień brązu — zamiast spodziewanej zieleni — oczu dziewczyny.

— Kto to? — Pytanie zaskoczyło Harry'ego tak samo jak jego ciotkę, która nienawidziła pytań, szczególnie tych pochodzących od siostrzeńca, a teraz sama zadawała jedno. I to o jego _dziwaczn_e życie i jeszcze _dziwaczniejszych_ znajomych.

— Moja przyjaciółka, Ginny Weasley — odpowiedział Harry, tonem głosu dając do zrozumienia, że nie ma ochoty kontynuować tematu.

— Podobna do Lily — powiedziała Petunia. Harry przytaknął odruchowo i dopiero później zagapił się na nią w szoku. Ciotka odezwała się do niego jak do każdej innej osoby, mało tego — pierwszy raz nazwała jego matkę po imieniu… i po raz pierwszy pozwoliła mu zobaczyć łzy w niebieskich oczach.

— O co chodzi, ciociu? — zapytał, zaskoczony.

— Znalazłam to — odpowiedziała, rzucając coś na łóżko Harry'ego. — Pomyślałam, że mógłbyś chcieć to zatrzymać. — Zatrzymała się i odwróciła w jego stronę. — Gdy już pod koniec lipca się wyprowadzisz, uważaj na siebie. Nie daj się zabić jak moja siostra.

Zaraz potem szybko wyszła, zostawiając Harry'ego samego i skołowanego. Podniósł coś, co nie było książką, jak podejrzewał, lecz zwykłym wyblakłym i zakurzonym albumem.

Oczywiście na każdym ze zdjęć byli ciotka i wuj… ale również jego rodzice. Wuj nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z towarzystwa, podobnie jak tata. Rodzice wyglądali młodo, mogli być najwyżej dwa, trzy lata starsi od niego, a w ich oczach brakowało tego udręczonego wyrazu, powstałego wskutek oglądanie okropności wojny, dlatego Harry podejrzewał, że zdjęcie prawdopodobnie powstało, gdy uczestniczyli w aurorskim szkoleniu.

Na jednym z tych dziwnych, nieruchomych zdjęciach jedno uderzyło go najbardziej. Mama  
i ciocia Petunia stały ramię w ramię, uśmiechając się do aparatu tak, jakby były siostrami (którymi przecież były), a ich oczy, zielone i niebieskie, promieniowały identycznym szczęściem.

Wyjął fotografię, chcąc sprawdzić czy nie ma nic na odwrocie. Coś było. „Petunia Dursley  
i Lily Evans", a obok data. Harry szybko zorientował się, że niedługo potem jego rodzice w pełni przystąpili do walki z Vodemortem.

I wtedy uświadomił sobie coś jeszcze. Petunia nigdy tak naprawdę nie nienawidziła Lily; przecięła wszystkie więzi, bo wiedziała, że w końcu ją straci i w typowy dla siebie sposób uznała, że lepiej być znienawidzonym przez żywą siostrę niż oglądać zimne i martwe ciało ukochanej osoby. Odrzuciła ją, żeby wojna jej nie zabrała. Petunia udawała, że nie ma siostry, ponieważ chciała o niej zapomnieć.

Może Petunia Dursley nie nienawidziła siostry tak mocno, jak myślał… i nagle z siłą porządnej klątwy uderzyła go jeszcze jedna myśl — być może _jego_ też nigdy nie nienawidziła.


End file.
